


Here Comes the Storm

by Bassarid



Series: Modern Fae [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DJ Otabek Altin, Fairy Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Urban Fantasy, sex in a rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Since fairies like stealing away musicians - wouldn’t a modern fairy try to steal a dj?





	Here Comes the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I made [ this tumblr post ](https://down-to-figure-skate.tumblr.com/post/160832809666/down-to-figure-skate-since-fairies-like-stealing) a while back, which is almost exactly this story's summary except for the addition of a lovely gif (heh), and I found I had to write a story for it.

There he was again. A face in the crowd, a face in a faceless crowd. No one had ever stood out before. Not when Otabek was in his element, was concentrating on the music, the beat, the way it made the crowd move before him, ebbing and swelling like a single giant creature in the darkness of the club. Illuminated by coloured lights like lightning strikes. If he'd thought about it before, he wouldn't even have believed that he could pick out a singular face among the many.

But there he was. Looking up at Otabek with a smirk on his handsome face, framed by long blond hair that turned purple and yellow and blue in the rapidly changing strobe lights. His movements were graceful, strange for a place like this, would have been ridiculous had anyone else tried them. But on him they were – fascinating. Raised arms and sharp pirouettes, and for some reason, there was space for him to do them. There shouldn't have been a gap like that on the densely crowded dance floor, but not a single body ever seemed to press against the stranger, no one touched him, they all kept their distance. For a slightly insane moment, Otabek wondered if they even noticed him. No one that attractive should be drawing that little attention, but no one tried talking to him, hit on him, asked him to dance. No one else actually seemed to see him.

But that was impossible.

The young man spun again, his hair whipping around him, eyes immediately on Otabek the moment he'd swung around again. The smirk he gave him was oddly knowing, making Otabek's pulse race.

And then – he was gone.

Otabek knew there was no point in looking for him, though he couldn't tell what made him so sure about that.

It was still early when he left the club, only an hour or two past midnight. He hadn't been the only DJ that night, and he was glad to get out, for once. Even the warm night air felt cool after the sweltering heat of the club.

Otabek felt oddly restless, his mind still on the handsome young man who'd looked at him with so much promise, and had vanished so suddenly. He swung onto his bike, kick-started the engine, but instead of driving home, he went into the opposite direction, until he'd left the city far behind him.

After twenty minutes, he was up in the mountains, all rolling hills, deep forests, post card view lakes. The city was nestling at the foot of the mountains, tiny lights in the distance. He loved the scenery up here, had always loved it. When he'd been younger, he had often spent all day tracking through the woods, exploring on his own terms a territory that felt like it belonged to him. He had only been a boy, pretending to be a hero, a knight, utterly self-absorbed, lost in a day dream world, but he had been happy.

It had been a long time, though, since he'd last been here. On foot at least. He often drove his motorbike along the roads that led through the mountains, but he could not remember the last time he'd stopped and actually entered the forest.

He did so now.

The night air was still close, sweat rolling down his back, beading on his forehead. A storm was gathering, and Otabek could hardly wait for the rain to wash away the last few days' heat.

Just as he had made his way out of the city, driven by a strange, restless urge, a desire to come here, his feet now carried him along an overgrown, moonlit path far from the road.

And he knew that there were eyes on him. It was almost palpable, a gaze upon him, someone lurking just out of sight, making his heart beat hard.

He arrived at a small clearing and stopped, looking around, but there was no one to be seen.

Otabek had no patience for playing hide and seek.

“Come out, I know you're there.”

He had known it would be him, deep down, even though he only realized it the moment he came into view. It was no sudden appearance, no shape slinking out of the shadows, he just stood there, suddenly, as if he'd been standing there right in front of him the entire time, and Otabek just hadn't looked properly.

His mind whispered something to him, but Otabek was too startled to listen. He was closer than Otabek had anticipated, and it took all his willpower not to take an instinctive step back.

It seemed important not to show that he was impressed by the trick. Startled even.

Up close the young man ( _but was he?_ a voice whispered in his mind) was even more beautiful, face pale in what little light the full moon was yet providing, his eyes wide, their green-blue hue discernible even in the dark, and that was odd, too. His long hair framed his face, fell down over his shoulders, making him look strangely wild. _Feral_ was the word his brain provided, not due to a singular feature, but everything combined to an image Otabek found captivating and alienating at the same time. Something was wrong with it, a feeling rather than anything actually visible. It was even stronger now than it had been at the club, something was just – off.

“This isn't you.”

He did not know the word glamour, not in the way the fae used it, but if he had, it would have been on his tongue.

Those beautiful, disturbing eyes widened for a second, then the pretty, soft-looking mouth curled into a smirk.

When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly deep.

“Perhaps there is some magical blood in you, that would explain a lot,” the stranger said, tilting his head to the side. “You truly want to see me?”

Otabek just nodded, mouth dry.

It was just like his sudden appearance, there was no gradual change in any of his features, it was instead as if something had been lifted, not from the world, not physically, but inside Otabek's own mind, something that had hidden the truth from him.

The narrow face was sharper now, ears elongated and pointed, and there were no whites to his eyes at all anymore, the strange green-blue filled them completely, apart from the black of his pupils.

And on his back...

Against all reason Otabek closed the remaining distance between them, though keenly aware of the danger he might be in.

There was still an amused, challenging look in those eyes, and Otabek reached out, then stopped himself.

“May I?”

“Go ahead. After all it is what this was all about.”

Otabek frowned at the words, but reached out anyway, lightly, almost reverently touching the gossamer wings protruding from the creature's back.

They were large, four of them, reminiscent of dragonflies' wings, translucent, shimmering pale green in the moonlight.

Warm to the touch, and as Otabek's hands ghosted over them, their owner arched into the touch, giving a soft sigh that sent a small shock right into Otabek's groin.

“So, you've lured me here to touch your wings?”

A chuckle, and the – fairy? – turned to him, one cool, slender hand cupping his cheek.

“I want you, beautiful human. I've wanted you for a long time.”

There was a low rumble of thunder in the distance as Otabek stared into those inhuman eyes. A fingertip brushed over his lips, and he let his hand travel down the wing, to where it met the creature's back, realizing that the back of the soft, supple shirt he was wearing was wide open.

He gave an unmistakable groan as Otabek touched the base of his wings, rubbing between them, and suddenly there were lips on his, hot and hard, a tongue that demanded and received entrance, and Otabek pulled him close, kissing back in equal need.

He couldn't even tell how they'd ended up on the grassy ground, but the fairy was in his lap now, grinding against him, making needy little sounds all through their kissing. Nimble fingers undid Otabek's shirt, nails raking down his chest and sides, not enough to actually hurt, but enough to make him groan, shivering.

It was only when he felt those fingers at his fly that he pulled back abruptly.

“Wait.”

He stilled, blinking at Otabek.

“Don't you want me?” It sounded petulant, almost hurt.

“Who even are you? What are you?” Otabek blurted out. He realized that his timing was bad, but he had been too awestruck before.

“Don't you know what I am?”

The wind picked up as he looked at Otabek, kiss-bitten lips half smiling.

“Fae,” Otabek whispered, and the smile widened.

“I'm Yuri.”

“Otabek.”

Yuri laughed.

“I know.”

The sound of thunder was closer now, and he made out the lightning flashes in the distance.

“It's going to storm,” Otabek said, cursing himself a moment later. Talking about the weather?

“Yes,” Yuri hissed, smiling broadly.

“I... maybe we should go somewhere safer?” He had his arms still around the lithe body, was still resting one hand between his wings.

“You're safe with me, Otabek.”

There were no more words after that for a long time. Yuri pushed him down and went after him, their kisses harder, more frantic as Otabek felt a hand slip into his pants, freeing his straining erection.

He noticed the first drops of rain, but in a very detached way, while the hand that wasn't busy stroking between Yuri's wings slid down, finding it easy to slip into the back of his pants, encountering nothing but bare skin. The fae's immediate reaction was to lift his hips and push his pants down nonchalantly, giving Otabek perfect access.

He slid his hand deeper and Yuri hummed his approval.

“Oh...” Otabek whispered, a little confused. “You're wet.”

It gained him a breathy laugh.

“What good is magic for if not to make things easier? Come on, I want you inside.”

Those last words almost made him forget the mention of magic, and he pushed one finger deep into Yuri, as the rain started in earnest, though he was too far gone to care.

He worked him open gradually, though Yuri seemed to have little patience and pulled away only a moment after Otabek had worked a third finger in. He knelt above Otabek instead and pushed down on his cock, the hand that had never let up its caresses of Otabek's cock helping to guide him inside.

He looked like something out of a dream, a dream wilder than any Otabek could have imagined, sitting on his lap, riding him against the backdrop of a storm, wind and thunder swallowing their moans and cries, lightning illuminating the scene every few seconds, the pale body, the wings jutting out from behind him, the face contorted in manic ecstasy, wet hair spilling down his body. Otabek was close, he knew, and sat up suddenly, one arm around Yuri so as not to throw him off in his sharp movements. For a moment, the fae looked startled, but as Otabek reached out and rubbed his wings again, he surged forward to kiss Otabek, riding him harder than ever. This close, Otabek could hear every moan and whimper, and with a low cry, Yuri went quiet in his arms, face pressed against his shoulder, biting sharply into the skin there. Otabek couldn't last any longer, either, pulling Yuri even closer, hips moving, snapping up into the tight heat that was contracting around him as he came as well.

His first thought as he came to was that he was drenched, but somehow that wasn't too bad, not when everything had been too warm and dry for days.

The fae was just lying on top of him, idly toying with a strand of Otabek's hair.

“Now what?” Otabek said lowly.

“Oh, you'll come home with me.”

Otabek snorted.

“No, I won't.”

“Excuse me?”

Yuri let go of his hair and sat up.

He was a wet, naked mess, hair all wet tangles, but he was the most beautiful sight Otabek had ever seen. The rain was letting up, and the storm had passed, though he could still hear thunder in the distance.

“I have another gig tomorrow, and I'll have to go back to university in a few weeks.”

“Oh,” Yuri was smiling now, his voice an odd sing-song. “But that isn't important. You want to come with me, be with me.”

Otabek knew Yuri was doing something, but it didn't change anything about his resolve.

“Look, this was very nice, but I ought to go home now. It's almost dawning, look.”

“What the...” There was something even sharper about the fae now, brows drawn together in anger.

“Why isn't this working?”

Otabek carefully pulled himself out from under Yuri and put his pants back on, grimacing at the feeling of dirt and leaves on his back.

“I'd give you my number, but I doubt you have a phone.”

“What are you? You can't be human, this works on humans!”

Yuri had jumped to his feet and was glaring at him.

“So you do this a lot?”

“What? No, I... Ugh! You're not supposed to question me!”

Otabek smiled and kissed his cheek, even though he felt like he was pushing his luck.

“I'd offer you a ride, but I assume you can get home much faster than me.”

The fae hissed and cursed in a language that sounded wrong to Otabek's ears and made him feel slightly sick.

And then he was gone. Just like before, only the other way around.

Otabek sighed and nodded to himself.

What a strange night. It was already starting to feel like a dream, and when he was finally home and stood under the shower, he was half convinced that it couldn't have happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there are typos in this, it's because I should have been in bed an hour ago and was in a bit of a rush... ^^
> 
> Comments and kudos always very welcome!
> 
> TBC - probably - I have more ideas about this, might turn into another series...


End file.
